Mage Battlefield 1 (lvl11)
This is a guide to level to 11 fast enough to be in time for battlefield at the right level Making Your Stats Strength = 8 Intelligence = 18 Dexterity = 9 Constitution = 11 Wisdom = 15 OR Strength = 8 Intelligence = 18 Dexterity = 9 Constitution = 9 Wisdom = 17 Training Lvl 1 - Do the tutorial and reach level 2. Lvl 2 - Activate your book Flame Shock 1. I recommend to do the 20% app boost. After that, kill two Angry Leaf Boar or Leaf Boar. You will get 50% from each at level 2. Lvl 3 - Activate your book Flame Shock 2. Keep killing Angry Leaf Boar and Leaf Boar. Remember to always have your 20% app boost active all the time until level 11. Lvl 4 - Activate your book Flame Shock 3. Go to the next map Mushroom Marshland and kill Swamp Mushroom until you level up. If you already have a high level mage, you can try to kill Flower Elemental while your mage is healing you. Lvl 5 - Activate your book Light Healing 1 and kill Flower Elemental. Lvl 6 - Activate your book Freezing Trap 1 and kill Swamp Boar. Lvl 7 - Activate your book Light Healing 2 or Shield 1 Either continue to kill Swamp Boar or go on to Swamp Spider. Lvl 8 - Activate your book Light Healing 3 or Shield 2 (You can choose if you are going to have Light Healing 3 or Shield 3.) You can choose to continue to kill Swamp Spider or go on to Poisonous Spider. Or, go to the map inside the Mushroom Marshland, Mushroom Spore Cave and kill Poisonous Mushroom. Lvl 9 - Activate your book Shield 3 or no book at all. Kill Poisonous Mushroom or Cave Bat. Otherwise, go to the next map, Wingfril Island Beach and kill Red Crab. Lvl 10 - Activate your book Firebolt 1. Kill either Sandman or go to the next map, Lanos Plains if you are lanos, or Forest of Grave if you are siras and kill Continental Bulldozer (Lanos Plains) or Fox (Forest of Grave). Lvl 11 - You're done with the training!! Congratulations for all the level ups you had! Equipment Hat - Magician Hat (INT +3 and +4 - +6 Recommended) Necklace - Coral Necklace (Fire Resist 2-3 Recommended) 10 MANA or 1 INT or Mother Nature (10 MANA or 1 INT) Cloak - Cloak of Will (0.6-1.0 with 1 INT or 10 MANA) Sub-Weapon - None Armor - Apprentice Magician Robe (+4-+6 with both MANA and HEALTH) Belt - Fungiskin Belt (HEALTH 10+) or Madgar's Belt (10 MANA or 1 INT) Shoes - Boots of Speed (+4-+6 Increase Speed 5%) or Savage Boots (+4-+6) Gloves - Old Woolen Gloves (+4-+6) Weapon - Wooden Staff (+7-+9 5 INT or more) or Oak Tree Staff (+7-+9 5 INT or more is optional) Ring - Coral Ring (Fire Resist 3+ and 10 MANA) or Guardian's Ring (Any Stat) or Ring of Ancient (1-2 INT Healt 35+) Pet - Any Pet that has 35+ HP (Recommended: Lvl 9 Pet for more Deadly Strike) Farming You can farm with your main account or farm with your camper. For farming with your camper, you will need many bags. All at least 7 Slots each. Example: Kooii Bag, Mushroom Bag, Koocci, Koorada, Kooiivuitton. Go to the Woody-Weedy Forest or Woody-Wordy Forest and lure the Angry Leaf Boars and the Leaf Boars. Kill until all your slots are full. Every time you go to sell your stuff, you should get about 30-50k. Category:Guide